Starry Night
The First Halo 3 TV AD 1:00min long SHzL4AfeSDE .]] ]] Starry Night is a short CG spot recently released on 12/04/06 as an ad for Halo 3. Video Breakdown It begins with a young boy and girl lying in grass contemplating the existence of life on other planets. Who they are and where they are is unknown and up for debate.http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=765343 The boy turns to look at the girl, but instead sees the Master Chief's helmet laying on the ground. It suddenly transitions to the Master Chief's point of view, with the sound of the two kids screaming merging into a Wraith's mortar detonating. The Master Chief is laying on the desert floor looking at his fallen helmet. The Master Chief gets up and various voices are heard in the background as he puts it back on and picks up his dropped Assault Rifle, and we see what appears to be a destroyed Warthog flipped-over behind him. After clipping the weapon on his back (it seems to be held by magnets), he uses a device, temporarily known as a "Shield Grenade", to protect himself from an incoming plasma mortar, which destroys the overturned Mongoose in front of him. The Chief takes off running and holsters what appears to be the M6D Pistol from Halo 1 and detaches the Assault Rifle from his back. He jumps over a ledge to combat Brutes dressed in new armor, and redesigned Wraiths. The ad suddenly ends, and the logo for Halo 3 is shown while the Halo Theme is played in the background. Transcript (Two kids are laying in the grass, looking up at the stars.) Boy: "You ever wonder what's up there?" Girl: "Like what?" Boy: "Maybe someone up there is wondering what it's like here." Girl: "I guess. Do you think we'll ever meet them?" Boy: "I hope so. Don't you?" (He turns to look at the girl, but instead sees a MJOLNIR helmet.) (Master Chief wakes up. A myriad of voices are heard, some in his head, others from his radio.) Girl: "Do you think we'll ever meet them?" (He puts on his helmet, and regains his balance.) Girl (faintly) : "Time to go" Cortana: "Chief, leave me." Soldier #1 (radio): "Is anyone out there?" Soldier #2 (radio): "Chief!" Soldier #3 (radio): "Marines! Fall back now!" Sargent Johnson (radio): "Any sign of the Chief?" Soldier #4 (radio): "Negative, Sir. I think we lost him." Master Chief: (looking up at incoming motars, pulls out shield grenade) "Not yet." (He throws the grenade onto the ground, creating a shield that protects him from the blast. After the dust clears, he grabs a pistol and runs forward. He leaps of a cliff into a group of enemies, and the ad ends.) Video Trivia *The pistol Master Chief was wielding resembles the original the M6D *When Master Chief grabs the MA5C Assault rifle, the "On" button and Marathon logo are clearly visible. *It is assumed that the two children in the beginning are Spartans, John and another female Spartan II (possibly Kelly) . This is backed up: :A) It is reveled in the clip that it is Master Chief having the flashback. :B) It would have to be after the abduction as the children are looking at non-Earth sky but a planet's sky i.e. (Reach). It couldn't be before the abduction as John was raised on a Gas planet with no atmosphere.Eridanus II is orange gas giant, a colony without a breathable atmosphere the colony may consist of floating domed cities or other such technology -- Eridanus II :C) Both children appear to be wearing military type black jump suits. *One of the brutes is using a Gravity Hammer *A few of the brutes are using Spikers *The kids, the clumps of grass around them, were real. The CGI doesn’t begin until you see the Chief’s helmet for the first time.Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 12/8/2006 3:47 PM PST Sources Category: Cinematics